


秋夕

by Uncia_lupuS



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncia_lupuS/pseuds/Uncia_lupuS
Summary: 中文同人，Written in Chinese.Imagination about their trip in Anyang.
Relationships: Park Minkyun | MK/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Kudos: 2





	秋夕

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what they exactly did on that trip and their real thoughts on that embarrassing thing. So the story was partly based on my understanding and limited knowledge on 추석(Chuseok) and Anyang.
> 
> Not my best work. Just give my first try on AO3.  
> Hope you enjoy!

秋日正午的阳光干燥而温暖，凉爽的风徜徉在山谷之间，最后撞进山顶墨绿色松林的怀抱里。民均躺在柔软的草地上，把卫衣帽子拉下来，挡住阳光。载英收好装着紫菜包饭的野餐盒，又开始忙不迭地转来转去拍照。中秋假期的中间，结束了家族团圆，没有假期即将结束的焦虑，是和朋友见面的好时间。这里是安养的某个山沟沟，它应该有个名字，但这不重要，总之是民均的奶奶家就对了。除了身高年龄音乐取向相似，现在发现两个人连故乡都离得很近。于是就约出来见了一面。

载英拍完了云彩、松果、溪流和自己，下一个目标就是像只猫一样懒懒地晒太阳的朴民均。看缩略图的话，照片库里的民均丑照铺满了一个屏幕，但是民均还是无私地继续为大家提供自己生日的推文素材，载英也总是住不了手。才几分钟，民均的图又满了一排。野餐的毯子两个大男人坐有点不够，更何况民均躺得四仰八叉，占了不少地方。载英坐在一个小三角，查看今天拍的图片。自己的自拍还是非常直男。咦，今天民均的图怎么都不丑呢？是谁的猫这么帅——载英想起初见时的模样——啊，是秋风的错，怎么又想起了从前。图片很快就划完，这才发现两个人没有合照。不如就现在拍吧，民均醒着的话就不知道要躲开到哪里去了。载英往民均那边挪了挪，试图把自己和身后的他勉强装进框里。

“mua！”民均突然坐起来抱住了载英的腰，凑到耳朵旁边。载英只顾着按快门，疏忽了身后。  
“疯了吗？！”载英把他甩开。一阵凉风灌进脖颈，和37℃对比，有点冷。  
“你明明不喜欢这样嘛，为什么说我‘不对你这样’。”民均手掌撑着身体，悠闲地后仰着。  
“你没对我做过怎么知道！”  
“那刚刚为什么躲。”  
“大家都会躲啊。但和你做不做不是一回事！”  
“同龄男之间哪会黏来黏去的啊。”  
“高中男同学还会在课室后面扭打在一起呢！”  
“我都没怎么正经上过高中。”  
“……”载英一时语塞。虽然两个人的练习生时间相差无几，但是两家公司不一样，氛围不一样。眼前这个人参加过两次生存战。而自己一直被公司的职员和前辈宠着，练习生之间的竞争是有的，但是只要能入社，出道的机会就很大。  
“那为什么出去吃饭总不叫上我呢。”载英继续问。  
“我去吃汉堡你不能吃。我宵夜吃炸鸡你们说要减肥。”  
“可你没吃完塞给我的东西我都吃了啊。”  
“那不叫塞……你也可以拒绝啊。”  
“……拒绝是那么容易的吗？”  
“不喜欢就不做，不是很简单吗？想那么多干嘛。”  
“我和你不一样。”

民均想了想，的确是不一样。人都是外向和内向的结合体，只是表现得不一样。外表粗犷的载英其实私下是个嘤嘤怪，喜欢看浪漫爱情剧。总是礼貌待人、关心大家的他也同样需要别人的关怀。民均看着载英高耸的鼻梁和锐利的下颌线，脑里闪现看电影时哭得粉红的鼻头和挂着泪痕的下巴。

民均重新直起身，和载英并肩坐着：“……是我啊。是我的话，说什么话都没关系的。”  
“不是不亲近吗？说了的话不就更……”载英的声音很小。幸好两颗心距离很近，都能听到。  
“……我不知道你会想这么多的。我不是很会体贴人。朋友不是天天念着‘我们是朋友’就会成为朋友的。”民均拍拍他的肩膀。  
“让你有负担对不起……”  
“说什么对不起啊。鸡皮疙瘩要起来了。”

蓝天一行候鸟，排成人字，继续赶路。四周松涛鼓动，白云随着风继续旅行。天地和山水之间，似乎只剩了自己，连心中的烦恼都似乎随风散去——这是以前民均上这小山岗的心境。但今天的民均满脑思绪交缠。

对于辗转多个城市多个学校多家公司的自己来说，生命里重要的伙伴太多，载英只是其中一个。载英和谁都相处得很好，但自己似乎是其中很很很重要的一个，和别人有点不一样。自己喜欢用肢体语言表达爱意，喜欢就抱住，特别是哥哥或者弟弟。而对待载英的确有些不一样。而偏偏他是敏感的人，会想很多。虽然大家其实都有很多情绪和心思，但喜欢看罗曼史的他似乎有更柔软的内心。民均觉得要再说一些。

“亲亲抱抱这些对我来说是很自然的事。但因为载英不一样，所以……会有些不一样。”  
“……什么不一样。”  
“怎么可能和所有人的相处模式都相同呢，对吧。大家都是成年人了。”民均朝他笑了笑。  
“嗯……”载英点点头，低头揪起了脚边的草。  
“‘尴尬’那个只是梗而已……虽然梗也是有来由才会产生。但是真正的交情是如何的，不是只有我们两个最清楚吗？没有必要向大家交代那么多，也没有大家想的那么复杂。”  
“梗说多了也会……我们是爱豆，本来就会被放大解读的……”  
“那如果所谓地表现得很亲近呢？不也会嘛？该怎么样就怎么样，两个人觉得舒服就可以。”  
“那我们是什么样？”  
“什么‘怎么样’？可以用尺子量的吗？还是像玩游戏累计多少经验能升级。哈哈。”民均又放松地躺下去了。

载英却默默在心里数起来。做室友、一起写曲子、一起喂猫、一起听歌……

“在安养和民均一起爬山……哈这件事值多少经验呢朋友？”民均突然挠载英的胳肢窝。怕痒的载英直接向后倒在民均身上。像条白鳝一样民均立刻翻身。没来得及站起来就被躺着的载英抓住了脚腕，也一并倒在毯子上。载英再一记“锁喉”，谁都逃不了。

“哇……松开……我们力气都大……好累啊！！！”  
“你先松！”  
“你先啊！”  
载英突然想起来上次这样僵持，民均为了逃咬了哪里，赶紧松了手。两只独角仙总算放过了彼此。

“山腰有个湖里有金鱼，要看吗？”  
“好啊。看完就回去吧。”  
“那今晚要干什么？”  
“看电影吧。《时光恋旅人》有吗？”  
“哈哈这部我也喜欢。话说，假如能时光倒流，载英想做什么？”  
“把今天再过一遍。”

——————完——————

**Author's Note:**

> 后记＆说明
> 
> 梗的来源：  
> ①珉均在workshop EP5提到的95中秋安阳见面。  
> ②JOOX的互相称赞环节还有workshop EP2宰营都抗拒了珉均的bobo。（珉均也只是为了节目效果假装啦～）  
> ③医生告诉宰营不能吃汉堡。现在蛋糕也不可以吃。  
> ④珉均提过，因为练习生生活所以错过了很多高中学习生活，对于高中的印象不深  
> ⑤Workshop EP5和18年10月"wight's初guest"里提到过珉均嘴短，吃东西总是剩下，然后给宰营吃。  
> ⑥IDOL HOUSE 为了抢红蓝板95互挠；19年日本KCON后的vlive直播里，珉均说了wight，宰营推了他一下（不是打架不是不是啦～）  
> ⑦“你先松开”模仿了makestar showcase两个人不愿意先抱对方（付费内容）。  
> ⑧“咬XX”事件在18年10月"wight's初guest"里提到。  
> ⑨在8月份公开的一份TMI里，95俩人写的“最喜欢电影”都是《About Time》，中译名《时光恋旅人》。  
> ⑩“对我却不这样”出自日本on the run。


End file.
